Get a girlfriend?
by Liz-Hiddle32
Summary: Alex's friends want him to get a grilfriend. But when a lioness comes to the zoo Alex and the lioness fall in love. But she can be in a lot of danger with Alex.
1. Chapter 1

One beautiful sunny day Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melmen were talking about dating.

"You know what Alex? You really need a girl now." Marty brought up.

Alex looked at Marty with his blue eyes. "Marty I don't really want a girl now."

"Aw! Come on Alex you really need a girl." Said Gloria.

"Yeah Alex." Agreed Melmen.

"Ok! Just to make you stop making me get a girl I'll do it. But there is only one problem. There is no lioness here!" Exclaimed Alex.

"Alex! Calmed down. I heard that the zoo keepers are going to bring a lioness today." Marty told Alex.

"Do you know if she's young or old?" Alex asked Marty.

"Uh…no." Reply Marty.

"You know what guys? I'm going to take a little shut eyes."

"Do you want me to wake you up when they bring the lioness?" Asked Gloria.

"Yes." Mumbled Alex and went to his den.

"Something is putting Alex down." Said Melmen.

"Yeah. But I'm sure that when he meets this new lioness girl he'll get happy." Mater told Gloria and Melmen.

"And where did you heard that a lioness is coming here?" Gloria asked Marty.

"The penguins." Marty reply.

"Oh great." sighted Gloria.

"What?!"

"You know them penguins sometimes lie!"

"But they said that they are sure that a lioness is coming here."

"Alright. I'm going to my pool. Talk to you later." Said Gloria and dived into her pool.

"Yeah I'm going to lay down. Bye Marty." Said Melmen and left.

Marty looked over Alex's pen. He went over to Alex's pen. But when he got there he saw Alex sleeping. Marty left Alex's pen and he went to his bed of hay and he laid down waiting for the lioness to come.

Sorry it wasn't long enough. But Chapter 2 will be up fast. Hope you liked the first chapter. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Alex turned and twitched in his sleep. He wanted to wake up but he couldn't.

Alex was on the ground surrounded by brown and dead grass. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Alex?" Cried a voice.

Alex got up from the ground and walked toward the voice. "Mom?"

"Alex!"

Alex turned around to find his mom in front of him. He widen his eyes.

"Oh Alex I thought I lost you!" Alex's mom cried.

Alex went to his mom and hugged her. Alex look at her blue eyes.

"Mom, I can't believe you found me."

"But I did baby."

"Mom? Where's dad?" Alex asked his mom.

"I don't know honey. I think the hunters got him." Reply Alex's mom with a frown.

"Hunters?!" Alex jumped.

"Yes. I was being chase by hunters while I was trying to find you."

Alex looked down at the ground. Then he heard a twig snap. He perked up to find a hunter behind his mom.

"MOM LOOK OUT!!!" Yelled Alex.

But it was too late. His mom was already on the floor not breathing with blood on her waist. Alex dropped down next to his mom. He pick her paw up and placed his forehead on his mothers forehead. He was filled with anger. He got up and look at the hunter. He roar furiously and started to run at the hunter. But when Alex jumped the hunter shoot him straight to his chest, he fell to the ground with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes to see the hunter ready to cut him into slices. When the hunter bought down the knife Alex woke up screaming.

"NOOOOO!!!!" screamed Alex.

Marty jumped up and ran to Alex's pen.

"Alex! You ok?" Marty asked him.

"Marty! I had a bad dream!" Panicked Alex.

"Alex calm down. Tell me what you have dreamed of."

"Ok. I was hearing a voice calling my name. I went to find the voice. Then I turned around to find my mom. I asked her about my dad. But she said he was caught by the hunters. But then I heard a twig snap and I saw a hunter behind my mom. I tried to save her but it was too late. She was on the ground dead. I got mad that I went running to the hunter. But when I was going to jump on the hunter he shot me on my chest and I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes to find him holding a knife. And when he bought down the knife that's when I woke up." Alex told Marty.

"Oh! I feel sorry for you Alex."

"It's ok Marty." Sighted Alex.

Marty was about to tell him something but a roar interrupted him. Marty and Alex turned around to find 4 zoo keepers putting a lioness in Alex's pen. Alex widen his eyes when he saw them putting the lioness in HIS pen. Alex was about to go to the zoo keepers but Marty got his paw. When the lioness was already in Alex's pen Alex looked over to Marty who gave him a nod.

Alex went to the lioness. Once he was close to her he tapped her shoulder. The lioness turned around and looked at Alex.

"Umm….Hello." Alex greeted.

"Hi." She greeted back.

"So…what's your name?"

"Emily and your's?"

"Alex." He smiled.

"That's a cute name."

"Thanks."

"Hey Alex can you tell me where I am?"

"Sure. Your in New York Zoo. It's a great place Emily. People are super nice to us!"

"Oh! Sound like you have been here for a long time." She smiled.

"Trust me. I been here when I was a cub."

Emily chuckled and then frowned. Alex frowned too.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alex asked her.

"It's just that my parents are probably mad at me right now."

"Why? What happened?"

"My mom and dad told me not to go to the reserve. But I didn't listen to them and I went very far of the reserve."

"And where do you come from?"

"Africa."

"Oh. But don't worry you'll be safe here."

Emily smiled at him. She got up from the ground and hugged him. Alex was surprised at first but then he hugged her back. When they pulled apart Alex went to Marty's pen. He jumped over the fence and he called Marty.

"Marty! Come over here."

"What is it Alex?" Marty asked him.

"You where right she is cute and young enough for me."

"Are you just being sarcastic?"

"No Marty I really mean it. She is beautiful!"

"Ok then. Ask her out Alex."

"What? Not now Marty, I mean later like a in a few weeks or months I'll ask her out."

"Ok if you say so." Marty smiled.

"I'm going back to her. Just to get to know her more better." Said Alex and went to Emily.

Marty rolled his eyes and went to Gloria's and Melman's pen to talk. Alex spent the whole day talking with Emily. When it was night time Alex and Emily were laying side by side looking at the black sky. Emily was trying to find stars but she just couldn't. But she spotted a light in the sky. She thought it was a star.

"Look! There's a star right there!" Emily gasped.

"It's a helicopter." Alex chuckled.

Emily saw the light moving. She sighted. She turned to Alex. Alex was looking at the sky.

"Alex, why isn't there no stars up in the sky?" Emily asked him.

"Because in New York there isn't a lot of stars." Alex explained.

"Oh. I really hoped to see stars tonight."

"Well I do see a star, and it's a beautiful star." Alex said smiled dreamily at her.

"Really? Where?" Emily asked him.

Alex widen his eyes when he actually was talking about her. He looked at the sky hoping to find a star. Luckily he found a star.

"Right there!" Alex exclaimed as he pointed to the star.

Emily looked to where he was pointing to find the star super beautiful. She gasped when she saw the star. She turned to Alex to find him looking at her. Then a cold breeze passed by them. Alex shivered quickly but Emily shivered for a long time she looked like if she wasn't going to stop! She finally stopped shivering, but she still felt a little cold. Alex and Emily kept on looking at the same star.

A while later Alex and Emily were sleeping under the only star in the sky. Emily was cuddle up against Alex with one of her arm spread across Alex's chest, and her head on Alex's mane. Alex had his arm across Emily's shoulder and his other arm on Emily's arm that was on his chest. While they were sleeping a bunch of other stars began to pop out of the sky. So now they were sleeping under a bunch of stars.

Alex opened one eye to find a bunch of stars in the sky, he turned to Emily to tell her that there are more stars but he found her sleeping next to him. He smiled and he went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Emily woke up with no Alex next her. She got up and started to look for Alex. She looked up to the palace to find Alex sitting there looking at the whole zoo. Emily went to him. When she got there she sat next to Alex.

"Good morning Alex." Emily greeted.

"Morning Emily." Alex greeted back.

"So what are you doing up here?" Emily asked him.

"Just enjoying the whole view of the zoo." Alex answered.

"Oh. Well, the zoo is beautiful." She comment.

Alex looked at her with a smile. "Yes it is." Alex agreed with Emily. Emily was happy that she had a good protective friend next to her.

"I'm going to see if Gloria is awake just so I can talk to her." Emily told Alex.

"Ok." Alex smiled and continued to look at the zoo.

Emily went to Gloria's pen. Gloria was awake and she was floating in the water.

"Hi Gloria."

"How do you know my name?" Gloria asked.

"Lucky guess." Emily laugh.

"Gloria haven't you ever gotten a feeling that you want to have a baby with a good man?" Emily asked Gloria.

"No I haven't. Have you?"

"Well…yes. I'm having that feeling right now."

"And with who do you want to have the baby with?"

"Oh just a nice, handsome, strong, and brave lion." Emily sighted.

"Do you know his name?"

"Sadly I don't." Emily lied.

"Ok. But is it Alex?"

"No."

Alex was hearing Emily's and Gloria's conversation. He frowned when he heard Emily saying that her dream lion is not him. He went under his den and stayed there until Emily stopped talking with Gloria. When Emily came in Alex's pen she found Alex under his den. She went to him.

"Alex are you ok?" Emily asked him.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." Alex reply.

"Are you mad?"

"No. Why do you think that?"

"Because you look mad about something."

"Emily I'm not mad, ok? I'm fine."

"Ok. But if your not happy you can come to me and I'll help you."

Alex nod. Emily left the den and laid down on the floor. Alex watched her. He loved her so much but she doesn't love him back. Alex placed his head on his paws. Then he remember what Marty said about asking her out. Alex tried to forget about what he said. Emily and Alex haven't moved from their spot up to night. When they employs of the zoo were giving them food they haven't touch it. The peoples thought that they want to be in the wild. They made a call to sent Alex and Emily back to Africa.

5 hours later Alex woke up and bumped his head with the top of a box. He started to panic when he found out he was in a box.

"Where are they taking me?!" Panic Alex.

"Alex calm down!" Emily shouted at him.

"Emily is that you?"

"Yes."

"Where are they taking us?"

"They are taking us to the wild."

"The wild? You mean where you came from?"

"Yes."

"But what about my friends I just can't leave them. They are probably freaking out because I'm not there!"

"Alex, please calm down for me?"

"Ok."

"Thank you."

A while later it got cloudy. Alex show the clouds through his little peak hole. Alex turned to his side and placed his paw on the wall of the box where Emily box was. With his claw he wrote "I Love You Emily" with a heart. When he was done he knocked on the wall of his box. Emily heard him she knocked back. Alex smiled when he heard her knock back. Alex wanted to tell her that he loves her so much but he is too scared what her answer may be. He took in a deep breath ready to tell her.

"Emily?"

"Yes Alex"

"Look there is something that I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I lov-" He couldn't finished his sentence because a big thunder clapped so loud that it made Alex and Emily jumped.

A while later an lightning hit the rope and broke it which made Alex's and Emily's box fall into the water. Once they were in the water Alex was trying to break to box. He got so frustrated that he bitted the box open. When he opened the top of the box open he saw Emily's box going far away from him. He knew that he couldn't swim to her in the box because that would waste time. He jumped out of the box and into the water. He started to drown. But then he tried very hard that he was swimming. He kept on swimming faster and faster to her. He finally got to her. He jumped on the box. Alex heard Emily scream.

"It's ok Emily! It's me Alex!" Shouted Alex.

"Alex! Help me! Get me out of here, please!" Cried Emily.

Alex started to break the top of the box. When he broke the box he helped Emily get out. Once Emily was out she was afraid to dive in to the water. She looked at Alex.

"Alex I'm afraid to get in!"

"Don't worry you can hang on to my back."

Emily had no choice. Wither it was to die or hold on by Alex's back and swim with him in the water. Emily got on Alex's back. She hold on tight when Alex jumped into the water. Alex and Emily were underwater. It took Alex like a minute to get to the surface. They both gasp for air when they got to the surface. Alex started paddling to a shore. But then a big huge wave came and hit them. Emily got pulled away from Alex by the waves force. The wave sent Alex very forward but the wave sent Emily super far back. It took an hour for Alex to get to a shore.

When Alex got to the shore he saw that he was on a beach. But then he realized that Emily was no where around. He started to yell out her name and look for her all day long.


End file.
